Such devices as the power window motors, switches, speakers or the like are incorporated into the sliding door used for a van or a wagon car or the like. In order to supply power from the vehicle body side to the devices, it must be designed that wiring body (wire harness) is arranged to run from the vehicle body side to the sliding door side, while the wire harness smoothly follow the opening and closing of the sliding door. A round wire having high flexibility has been conventionally used as the wire harness.
It is known that there is proposed the power supply apparatus for sliding door in which the wire harness winding unit is provided in the vehicle body side, and the surplus length of the wire harness accompanied with the opening and closing of the sliding door is wound so as to be adjusted (refer to Patent document 1). In order to prevent the wiring body from being sagged, a guide tube is used in the power supply apparatus for sliding door disclosed in the Patent document 1.
It is also known that there is proposed the power supply apparatus for sliding door in which the corrugated tube receiving therein the wiring body is arranged to run with extra-length enough for bending between the prescribed position of the vehicle body and the sliding door, where one end of the corrugated tube is fixed to the sliding door, and the vicinity of the other end is supported in laterally movable by the bracket provided to the vehicle body (refer to Patent document 2).
Furthermore, it is also known that there is proposed the power supply apparatus for sliding door in which the wiring body is arranged to run from the vehicle body 103 side to the sliding door 104 side in use of cable guide 101 in which plural piece members 102 shown in FIG. 42 are joined (refer to Patent document 3). The cable guide 101 is arranged to bend in forming into S-shape when it has loosening.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication Hei 11-93514    Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication 2002-79892    Patent document 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication 2004-34759